Kur Stone
The Kur Stone is a famous, cryptid artifact originating from Ancient Sumer, dating back to approximately 5000 or 4000 BC. It is said to be the key to finding the legendary Sumerian cryptid Kur, who, according to legend, possessed inconceivable amounts of power. History Discovery Sometime prior to the events of the series, scientists Doc and Drew Saturday led an archealogical expedition into southern Iraq, particularly the site of the ancient Sumerian city of Ur. There, they and their team of archealogists unconvered the stone, however, they were not aware of what they had found. Unbeknownst to the scientists, however, V.V. Argost had disguised himself among the dig workers and stole the stone. Doc, Drew and forty-eight of the other Secret Scientists eventually tracked Argost back to his mansion, hoping to capture him and recover the stone. By the time they recovered the Stone, their team of fifty had been reduced to only seven. In order to prevent the Stone from falling into the wrong hands again, it was split into three pieces and entrusted to three of the Secret Scientists—namely Henry Chiveyo, Miranda Grey and Doc Saturday. 11 years later, Argost tracked down the three pieces and stole them back, hoping the Stone would reveal the location of the cryptid Kur to him. Doc was able to make a holographic model of one piece from impressions it left in the mud. When Doyle joined the Saturdays, he stole a piece of the Stone back from Argost, and when the Saturdays invaded Weird World again, Drew took a holographic picture of the final piece. It was eventually revealed that the Stone contained Kur's essence. During the accident when it was uncovered, the Stone was dropped, whereupon it released a massive surge of energy - this was revealed to have been Kur, whose essence left the stone and found a new form as a host, namely, the unborn Zak. Despite the Saturdays trying to keep the truth about Zak's nature secret, the other Secret Scientists found out and began pursuing Zak, forcing the Saturdays to go on the run. It is revealed that Zak's true destiny is to be the destructor of humanity but he overcomes it and becomes a good Kur. Connections to Kur The stone is a map leading to each key item needed to find Kur. Unbeknowst to most, the Stone actually contained Kur's essence, which eventually took a new host in the form of Zak when Doc and Drew discovered the stone. Gallery Image:Kur_stone.jpg|The Kur Stone Image:Kur_stone_keepers.jpg|Keepers of the Stone Trivia *Kur is not located in his tomb, even though the Kur Stone said he would be. *At the beginning of Kur Rising a symbol that appears to be either a question mark or a backwards letter c with a line connecting to a circle is shown on the Kur Stone. The same symbol appears again at the end of the episode, this time in Zak's eye. Jay Stephens has revealed that the symbol meant Kur: http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?p=3404647#post3404647. Category:Kur Category:Cryptid Items Category:Mystic objects